Cha Seung Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 차승원 / Cha Seung Wonthumb|250px|Cha Seung Won *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Junio-1970 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Gyeonggi, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 188cm *'Peso:' 80kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Familia: Esposa Lee Soo Jin, un hijo y una hija *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Dramas *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *City Hall (SBS, 2009) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Woman on Top (SBS, 1999) *Roses and Bean Sprouts (MBC, 1999) *Angel's Kiss (KBS2, 1999) *Blushing With Love (MBC, 1998) *Song of the Wind (SBS, 1998) *New York Story (뉴욕 스토리) (SBS, 1997) Películas *Blades of Blood (2010) *71-Into the Fire (2010) *Secret (2009) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *A day with my son (2007) *Somewhere Over the Border (2006) *Murder, Take One (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Ghost House (2004) *My Teacher, Mr. Kim (2003) *Project X (2003) *Jail Breakers (2002) *Break Out (2002) *Kick the Moon (2001) *Libera Me (2000) *Black Honeymoon (2000) *Attack the Gas Station (1999) *Fin De Siecle (1999) *Ghost In Love (1998) *If the Sun Rises in the West (1998) *Holiday in Seul (1997) Anuncios *'2011: '''Dongwon Chamchi *'2011: 'Samsung Card S Class *'2011: 'Buckaroo Jeans *'2011: 'FILA Sport *'2011: 'Hyundai Santa Fe *'2011: 'Giorgio Armani Skin Minerals for Men *'2011: 'Lotte Chilsung Del Monte Cold Juice *'2011: 'Asahi Super Dry *'2011: 'Me2day *'2011: Xero *'2011: '''Cheonyeon Donjang Homemade Sausage *'2010: Pantech Sky Vega *'2010: '''Namyang Delicious Milk GT *'2008: 'S-Oil *'2008: 'Kumho Life *'2008: 'Hedgren Bag *'2007: 'S-Oil *'2007: 'Kumho Life *'2007: 'Lotte World 'Island Castle' *'2007: KT landine phone ann *'2006: '''S-Oil *'2006: Kumho Life *'2006: '''Daewoo Electronics *'2006: 'Haitai beverage *'2006: 'Channel CGV *'2006: 'Ottogi Jin Ramen *'2006: 'Chung Jung Won Sunchang Pepper *'2006: 'Dongkook Pharmaceutical Madecassol complex ointment *'2006: 'Bohae Black Raspberry Wine *'2006: 'Woongjin ThinkBig *'2005: 'Daewoo Electronics *'2005: 'Ottogi Jin Ramen *'2005: 'Chung Jung Won Sunchang Pepper *'2004: 'Daewoo Electronics *'2004: 'ZESPRI® GOLD Kiwifruit *'2004: 'SK Telecom NATE Drive *'2004: 'Lotte Chilsung MBP Drink for Kids *'2004: 'Woori Home Shopping *'2003: LG Telecom *'2003: '''KT 1541 Collect Call *'2002:' RU Jeans *'2001: Nestlé Korea *'2001: '''Orion Frito-Lay *'2000: Basso Homme *'2000:' Aekyung Chemical: Soonsaem Bubble *'1999:' Philips Philishave *'1999: '''Konica Centuria *'1999:' Chamon Cosmetics for Men *'1999:' SBS Campaign *'1999: Oxy Oxy Power Clean *'1999: '''CHB Bank *'1998: Hite Beer *'1998: '''Unam Apartment *'1996:' LG Electronics *'1996: Kumho Airline *'''1996: Roem Fashion *'1995:' Kumkang Land Roverp Vídeos Musicales *Lena Park "I'm Sorry" (2012) *T-ara “Lovey Dovey” (Parte 2) (2011) *T-ara “Cry Cry” (Parte 1) (2011) *Kim Jang Hoon “Rain shower” (2008) *4U “In My Heart” (2002) *Position “I Love You” (2001) Junto a Lee Yo Won y Shin Ha Kyun *Kim Jang Hoon “I am a Man” (2000) *Uhm Jung Hwa “Poison” (, 1998) *Kim Jang Hoon “Even if the World Fools You” (1998) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Top a la Excelencia (The Greatest Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja (con Gong Hyo Jin ) (The Greatest Love ) *'2011 Style Icon Awards:' Icono de Estilo del Año *'2011 Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Premio Actor (The Greatest Love) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Estrella drama caliente - Hombre (The Greatest Love) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Cuerpo Masculino Caliente (Mejor Six-Pack) *'2010 Asia Model Festival Awards: '''Asia Special Award, Film category *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor actor - Drama Especial (City Hall) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Top Ten Star (City Hall) *'2008 Korea Jewelry Awards: 'Premio Zafiro *'2007 Korea Fashion & Design Awards: Premio Icono de la moda *'2007 TVCF Awards:' Premio Modelo CF de 2006 *'2007 Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Mejor Actor *'2003 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor, Premio Top a la Excelencia (Bodyguard) *'''2003 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad (Bodyguard) *'2003 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (Jail Breakers) *'2003 Korea Advertisers Association: '''Premio Buen Modelo *'2002 Golden Cinematography Awards: Premio Popularidad *'1999 Korea Best Dresser Awards: '''Premio al Mejor Vestido *'1997 Model Center Adieu Fashion Festival: 'Grand Prize/Daesang, Categoría Moda *'1996 Korea Fashion Association: 'Modelo Masculino del Año *'1995 Korea Fashion Photographers Association: 'Modelo del Año *'1995 Korea Model Association: 'Modelo del Año *'1995 Model Line: 'Premio al Mejor Vestido Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Sungkyunkwan *'Aficiones: '''Fitness, Ciclismo de montaña *'Especialidad: Makchum, el béisbol *'''Religión: Católico Romano *'Debut: '''1988 *'Estado Civil: '''Cha se casó a temprana edad cuando él era un estudiante universitario de dieciocho años de edad en 1989. Él y su esposa tienen dos hijos, su hijo Cha No Ah (nacido en 1989, bautizado como Noah) y su hija Cha Ye Ni (nacida en 2003, bautizada como Rachel). *Cha Seung Won volvera a las pantallas en la pelicula japonesa “Bring Me My Chariot of Fire" la produccion se estrenaria en Japon en Noviembre, mientras que en Korea el proximo año *Su hijo Cha No Ah. fue acusado el 1 de agosto de ataque sexual a una joven de 19 años, este negó las acusaciones, sin embargo a esta denuncia se suma que fuma marihuana. : El padre de la agredida en una entrevista en 'One Night of TV Entertainment' dijo,"A" está con demasiado miedo incluso de ir al hospital. " Y añadió: "Es una condición muy grave. Está tan asustada que ni siquiera puede ir al hospital. La gente sigue preguntando por el incidente. Cha Seung Won se puso de rodillas y pidió perdón a mi hija." : Recientemente, Cha No Ah admitió todos los cargos por marihuana. Cargos por asalto sexual contra Cha Seung Won también han sido recientemente descubiertos. Cha No Ah se enfrentará a su próxima audiencia pública el 1 de octubre a las 2pm. * El 1ro de octubre, se celebró el juicio final de Cha No Ah donde fue condenado a prisión (diez meses, por fumar marihuana), a pesar de que su familia presentó un recurso de apelación contra los cargos. El equipo legal de Cha No Ah apeló: “Si bien el acusado ha confesado los cargos ante la fiscalía, no compró la marihuana, ni utiliza la droga habitualmente”. : Sin embargo, después de negar los cargos por asalto sexual, Cha No Ah fue absuelto de ellos. Y el 31 de diciembre, se decretó inocente a Cha No Ah de todos los cargos después de realizar una investigación y por este medio se limpió su nombre de la mala reputación. A esto, un representante de la fiscalía declaró a Star News: “Después de la investigación policial, la fiscalía absolvió a Cha No Ah de todos los cargos por pruebas insuficientes”. : Según la fiscalía, tanto la demandante como Cha No Ah no establecieron ningún acuerdo. Un representante declaró: “ni la demandante ni Cha se conforman, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para sostener la acusación; así, fue absuelto de los cargos”. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Cha Seung Won5.jpg Cha Seung Won9.jpg Cha Seung Won4.jpg Cha Seung Won7.jpg Cha Seung Won8.jpg Cha Seung Won10.jpg|Con sus Hijos 1dc76b8fdd3bb5a97de7bf870ae7fef91240364895_full.jpg Cha Seung Won1.jpg Cha Seung Won11.jpg Cha Seung Won12.jpg Cha Seung Won13.jpg Cha Seung Won14.jpg Cha Seung Won15.jpg Cha Seung Won16.jpg Cha Seung Won17.jpg Cha Seung Won18.jpg Cha Seung Won19.jpg Cha Seung Won20.jpg Cha Seung Won21.jpg Cha Seung Won22.jpg Cha Seung Won23.jpg Cha Seung Won24.jpg Cha Seung Won25.jpg Cha Seung Won26.jpg Cha Seung Won27.jpg Cha Seung Won28.jpg Cha Seung Won30.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:YG Entertainment